


Dean Winchester's Seventeenth Birthday

by IAmButterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it's short so it won't hurt long, Ghost Hunters, If I have to experience the pain in order to write this so do you, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sadness, Self-Hatred, it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmButterfly/pseuds/IAmButterfly
Summary: The hunt from John Winchester's journal.on Dean's 17th birthday. Dean hunts two gay nuns alone. Sad times for all involved. Except John. John can go to hell.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dean Winchester's Seventeenth Birthday

I forced the graves open. Tore off the wood covering their skeletons.

My father's conversation wreaked in my head.

"You're seventeen now, Dean. You can do this one on your own."

My eyes started to glaze over. I forced myself to look at Sammy who was looking at me from over the bridge of his book. I had to be alright. I had to do everything perfectly. Sammy needed me.

"Look, it's a real simple case. Two nuns. Salt and burn. Think you can handle that?"

I wasn't looking at him, I was still looking at Sammy when I nodded, said, "Yes, sir."

"Oh, Dean. I forgot to tell you their story." There was something evil in his eyes when he said that. Something I wished was full of yellow eyes and sulfur. I could kill a demon, or at least damn well try.

I swallowed. Met his eyes, not Sammy's. 

"These two nuns fell in love with each other. These nuns, who should be the epitome of holiness. Y'know, they were raised right, done right by everyone, but still, there was something in them all along. There was just something in them that wasn't right. When the mother superior found out, they each took their own lives. Now they're ghosts, and you have to kill 'em or else their stench will haunt the earth forever."

I bit the inside of my cheek, set my jaw. I forced myself not to cry.

"Do you understand what I need you to do, boy?"

I nodded, barely able to get the "Yes, sir" out without my voice cracking.

My father smiled and told me to get my things.

Their hands were together. Here they were, dead in their graves, still connected, still steeped in sin. I focused on the skeletal hands as I poured salt over them.

One of the spirits awoke, and I worked faster. "Why are you killing us?"

I ignored her, threw some of the salt haphazardly in her direction, but I missed. The spirit looked angry, but did nothing.

"Boy, what is the meaning of this?"

I looked at her as the other spirit appeared. She was missing her habit, long hair draping down her back. She held her lover's hand and a broken string of beads in the other.

Dirty. Disgusting. Vile.

The message was clear. This is where I'd end up too if I ever so much as looked at another boy. My only place was here in a hunt, and after that, I'll be the thing hunted. No peace in life. No peace in death. That's just the fate of the nuns. Of people like me.

I swallowed hard, taking out the lighter. The second nun looked at me, eyes bright and blue. A brilliant blue, like the sky, like heaven.

I would never be worthy to even look upon such a place, if it even existed.

Her voice was soft and melancholic. "You're just like us."

With that, I threw the lighter in the grave, watching in horror as they burned, screaming. The ghosts held hands, or did the best they could in their ghost form. Ever together. Ever monsters.

I had the brief thought to jump in the grave myself, but quickly ignored it. I had to take care of Sammy. I didn't even need to worry about taking care of myself now, surely a monster like me would do it for me soon.

I buried them up again after the fire stopped and sat at the gravesite for a long time. I tried to stop the tears, but I couldn't. I cried for all the things I wished for, but didn't deserve. For a birthday cake. Hell, even a happy birthday. Spending my time anywhere but here. For the boyfriend I'd never see again. For my mother. For those angels she promised were watching over me. 

They surely wouldn't waste their time on a monster like me. I wiped the tears off my face, and made myself get up.

I was numb as I walked back to the impala, but forced a smile at Sammy. I climbed in the front, my father's eyes staring through me.

"Is the job done?"

I nodded, unable to form words.


End file.
